Homecoming bet
by Doe Dagger
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia. Alfred and Athur make a bet to see who has more nation friends. And the looser will have to...:D USUK! probaly BL, not sure. T for swearing. Warnings: BL,swearing and USUK hotness ahead ;
1. The bet

There was a boy with thick eyebrows and a monotone looking face. His name was Arthur Kirkland. Well, this Arthur boy was walking towards his classroom since he was at the World's Academy. It was the first day of school. Anyways, Arthur was a rather short boy with dirty blond spiky hair. He had beautiful emerald colored eyes and really pale soft skin. H e wore the usual uniform but somehow it looked stylish in a way. As Arthur made his way towards his classroom he couldn't help but to worry about whom his classmates would be. That year things were going to be a bit different in concern of schedules and classrooms. The important nations would be in one group while the ´less important´ ones in another.

_I don't want to think about that right now. It is rather useless. I know __**he **__is going to be there._

Arthur walked slowly inside, not wanting to be noticed.

Too late.

¨Hey England! Over here! Come sit with us!¨

_Just as I thought__. Gitface is here. Oh! How am I suppose to survive this year? Wait, did he call me England? That bloody bastard!_

Ï rather sit by myself¨ said an irritated Arthur.

¨But you gonna be all lonely over there!¨ ´Gitace´ said

¨That's the point, Alfred! I will sit alone! Get it?¨

Alfred F. Jones walked over to Arthur. He was a bit taller than Arthur, his hair was a right blond and went wildly to the side. His eyes were a deep blue and his smile could be in a toothpaste commercial. In other words, Alfred was handsome.

But Arthur wasn't thinking about that as he faced the taller nation. Of course he wasn't.

¨C'mon England! Just come sit with me and Canada! We don't want you to be lonely all year¨

¨And what makes you think I'll be lonely? You know I can sit with someone else beside you and your invisible bother!¨ the Englishman responded

Alfred got confused at that last pat but instead he said,

¨Arthur, you don't have any friends! Now be a darling and come with us¨

That did it for Arthur Kirkland!. His face turned a bright shade of red and he shouted oblivious that a couple of nations were listening to their argument.

¨Shut up you American wanker! I do have friends! I have more friends than you do I bet! You know what? You are simply jealous, twat! I-I have lots of friends!¨

¨Name one.¨

_Fuck._

His eyes quickly searched the room.

_Ah, good old Japan._

¨Hey Japan! Would you kindly come for a few seconds and tell this incoherent young teen that you are indeed my friend.¨ Arthur said in that British gentle-ish manner of his.

Kiku was surprised at the request,

¨Sure, umm America-san, I am indeed England's friend?¨

¨He doesn't count.¨ Alfred stated.

¨What the bloody hell? Why not?¨

¨´Cuz he's one of MY best friends!¨

¨Ha-ha! Kiku is MY friend! Stupid Arse! Pathetic excuse of a nation!¨ Arthur said trying to insult Alfred.

¨Shut up Kirkland! How can a nation like YOU be in the top class? Huh? You are so old fashioned! But forget that, lets make a bet!¨

England raise his eyebrows as Alfred said that.

_Oh, for the love of the Queen, Alfred! What are you planning this time!_

¨What kind of bet are we talking about, Jones?¨

¨Look, all you have to do is show me that you indeed have more friends than I do. And I'll have to do the same. Get it?¨

¨I understand idiot, but how are we exactly going to do that?¨

¨Simple, Iggy, just make your ´friends´ write their names in a piece of paper.¨

¨Simple enough. Alfred?¨

¨Huh?¨

¨Don't call me Iggy!¨

¨Sure thing, Artie!¨ Alfred grinned.

_Ugh Alfred Fucking Jones you are just too dense! Wait__! What about the bloody looser ahem Alfred._

¨Alfred! What about the person who looses?¨

¨You already wanna know what will happen to you?¨

¨No, I just want to picture you already!¨

¨Whatever, the winner will pick the loser's date for homecoming.¨ Alfred said satisfied

Arthur froze.

¨W-what?¨

¨Are you afraid of loosing Arthur?

¨Of course not.¨

¨Good¨

¨Be prepared for a homecoming you will never forget, Alfred.¨

¨So, is it a deal England?¨

¨Oh, it's a deal America¨

Sorry if it's too short!

Anyways, I really like how this story is going but tell me what YOU think about it!

PLEASE review!

I already started with chapter 2 but I don't know how long is going to take so please be patient! I'm sorry but I'm super lazy and I apologize for that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do not own Gakuen Hetalia. I don't even own the computer I'm using at the moment. They all belong to Hidezaku Himaruya (yesh even the computer, JKK)


	2. Stalkers and Pastaaaa!

England hadn't been so thrilled of asking his ´friends´ to sign a damn paper but if it meant picking Alfred's date for homecoming he just didn't have a choice. It was an opportunity like no other.

_That bloody wanker, making me do all this! He thinks he's better than I am. How does he keep his hair to smell so good, anyways? England! Stop thinking about that! He's your enemy! You can't be thinking of how his hair smells like blueberries…or is strawberries? _

¨Arthur? Japan said you wanted to talk to me. What is it-aru?¨ said Wang Yao also known as The Republic of China, or just China.

¨Oh yes! Yao, would you consider me your friend?¨ Arthur said

¨Of course-aru!¨

Arthur smiled as he started looking for a pencil and a paper, but-

¨But I'm not signing your paper-aru¨ China said quickly

¨W-what? But you just said we are friends!¨ said Arthur wondering how did Yao knew about the bet.

¨Well England I'm sorry but I'm also America's friends so, I cant do that to him-aru,¨ Yao paused and then added, ¨Don't worry, I'm not signing his either-aru.¨

¨I guess I understand, Thanks anyways. How did you know about the bet, though?¨

¨The bet? Almost the whole school knows about it-aru!¨ Yao said as he left for his Arts&Crafts class.

_The whole school! Fuck you America! I guess I should go talk to someone else…but who? Japan! No, apparently he's Alfred's best friend. Ugh… Italy! That boy is really…umm how to say it? Dense?_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As Alfred ran towards Lithuania he couldn't help but to chuckle at the idea of Arthur going to homecoming with Francis Bonnefoy!

_That Englishman! Haha! He doesn't know what's coming to him! I wonder what he'll wear for homecoming…_

¨Hey Lithuania! Would you sigh my paper?¨ Alfred yelled not caring that half the school heard him..

¨What for?¨ Lithuania asked oblivious to the situation.

¨Umm.. are you my friend?¨ Alfred asked not wanting Toris to know.

¨Of course I am! Why do you ask?¨

¨Then if you are, write your name on this paper!¨ requested America.

Lithuania was a bit confused but he was also busy helping Poland pick his outfit for homecoming (even though Lithuania protested). So, he quickly signed the paper. After all, he was Alfred's friend, wasn't he?

¨Yes! Thank you, Lithuania! My first signature!¨ Alfred said as he gave him a radiant smile.

¨Sure America, anytime!¨

¨Liet! Like, are you gonna help me? I saw this pink outfit and it was, like, SO cute!¨ A desperate Poland called.

¨Well, gotta go, America! Valley Girl apparently needs me!¨ Toris said as he rolled his eyes.

_Okay! My first signature! Who else should I ask? Ooh I know! Russia!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

¨Hello there friend Italy!¨ Arthur said as he gave North Italy a quick hug (much to his disgust)

¨England! Hi!¨

¨So how has life been treating you?¨

¨Buono! I just made Germany do my homework!¨ Italy said somewhat proudly.

¨And How's the Manga-Anime club going?¨

¨It's going alright I guess¨

¨Italy would you think of me as your friend? Because I think that we are friends. Remember the time when you crushed my fingers with your locker and I didn't say a thing? Not one complaint!¨

¨Oh yes! But that was because you collapsed and got hit in the head. You had to go to the hospital! Not to forget that you had amnesia for two whole months! Im davvero dispiaciuto, inghilterra!¨ Italy said helpfully.

¨Yes, yes! But I never said a damn thing so shut up! I mean! Dear Italian friend, don't you think I'm you friend?¨ Arthur said a bit desperate by then.

¨I guess so…¨

¨Then would you write your name here?¨ England cheerfully said.

¨Is it for the bet?¨

¨Maybe..¨

¨I cant! Germany said not to get involved in this.¨

¨I'll cook you some pasta!¨

The Italian signed the paper.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

America started walking towards the cafeteria knowing Ivan would be there.

As he entered, he saw the tall nation hiding behind a fake tree.

¨Hey Russia! Are you hiding from Belarus again?¨ Alfred whispered knowing the Russian didn't want to be seen or heard.

¨Not this time, no. Why is she here,da? Bozhe, pomogi mne!¨ Ivan said looking a bit afraid

¨Oh no, I was just wandering. What are you doing then?¨

Russia giggled and turned his back to the American obviously trying to look at something- or someone for that matter.

¨Oh! You are trying to stalk, I mean ´observe´ China!¨ Alfred noticed

¨Hihi, kind of, da!¨ Ivan said as the background turned dark and his smile evil.

_Oh, gosh Ivan...so scary…_

¨Hey, Russia, would you sign my paper since you know, we are great friends!¨ Alfred asked.

¨I will if you become one with Russia, da!¨

¨Umm, nevermind.¨

I'm done with chapter 2! Yay!

People be happy!

I'm usually really slow updating but I managed to write this in one day! I know my chapters are short but I can try really hard and my chapter will be all short D: Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i´ll try to update soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I used to. But not anymore, sorry ;D


End file.
